My new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us as LaLonde, Les Maures, France, this new plant originated as a seedling produced from my crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among my stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation and tests because of its very unusual flower coloration and was reproduced under my direction at La Londe by means of cuttings. This propagation had favorable results with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant and successive propagation through several generations established definitively that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the parent plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.